Budding in the Dawn
by BatKazzoo
Summary: When dawn comes over the horizon a new adventure begins. Aka surviving death once just means the world is gonna try a whole lot harder to kill you. At least there is some fun involved... right?
1. Prologue

A small pink flower sat shimmering underneath the moon's glow, unaware of the raging battle between good and evil going on overhead. It did not hear the voices cry out for the battle to stop. It did not see the destruction a once fair queen brought upon the land. For how a could a simple flower, one given life that very night, understand such things?

Yet when the Queen fell deeper into the throes of madness, merging with the Dreamstalk her powers expanding the plant and vines burrowing into the planet below, allowing the Queens power to multiply and grow with a great change to her form. And on the ground below the small flower, unaware of the changes yet as the battle above continued going on the flower could not remain unaffected by what was happening above.

The flower now understood.

Above it was the final battle between Queen of Floralia, one who was once a fair kind ruler twisted by forces most dark, and the young hero of dreamland Kirby. The simple flower attention was brought immediately to feelings and thoughts of both those battling and those forced to witness the act.

One of these thoughts struck the flower as the most meaningful, as though it held a special meaning to such a simple being. The thought almost a particular amount of weight to it, like it was the most important thing in the world, yet the thought could barely could be felt amongst sea of noise and other thought quickly came and crushed it away. Still the flower remembered the fragments and knew that despite how quickly it was gone the thought was almost like a wish to its owner.

As the Flower was trying to make sense of the wish thought, another thought struck out across the battlefield to the little Flower down below. A thought so clear that the sense of despair that was carried with almost made it feel misplaced. A thought for the return of an old friend gone. The Flower wonder just for a single moment, what had this to with anything going on above.

And so the Flower's attention was brought back to the battle feeling the Queen begin to fade, and yet in one last desperate grasp at life she summoned the fruits of the Dreamstalk swallowing them, letting there miraculous power to multiple her own. The simple act allowed the beginning of a transformation into something not quite dead and something very much not alive.

Yet at as the Queen made her transformation another force came to the attention of the Flower. Something dark and twisted,something that caused the Flower to twist and shudder, as if trying to run from the dark presence. The Flower tried to pull it's attention away from the dark force yet, the force was drawing it in twisting the flower, causing the Flower to lose its sense of self, cracking at any good the had in it's small body. The Flower could hear somebody call for something, trying to get something to happen, though the flower could not hear a word said over the dark presence clouding it sense.

Then just as suddenly as the dark presence appeared, it was gone, the last remnant fracturing with the wind. The Flower tried to find what had caused the presence to disappear, to find the voice that was calling out, yet as it attention came back to the battle above it was draw back to the Queen in all her glory.

She looked beautiful, blue petals shimmered in the moonlight, golden wings with an intricate pattern danced with every movement. As the battle continued the Flower continued to watch the Queen, something struck it as odd. Something about the Queen was off, despite the beauty she radiated, every action was filled with a sense of almost pure wrongness. Wrongness that was center at both her soul and mind, the Queen had gone mad. That very same madness that was consuming her very soul, with a ferociousness of a burning fire.

Why was a Queen so long gone to madness fighting so hard? Did see not see the destruction she was causing to the world around her. The damage she was doing to her own soul? Did she not see…

 _Plip plip_

The flower paused in it thoughts, wondering what would cause such little drops of water to drip down on its small petals. The flower turned it attention back up to the battle trying to find clouds of rain that could have been summoned, and yet when none emerged it kept going back up to the battle where the emotions of it participants had taken a turn for the worse.

Nearly all the participants in the battle were in a state of disarray. Where once there had been strong conviction in the Hero's heart gnawed a sense of sadness for the once beautiful Queen who would not stop her onslaught till the whole world was destroyed. The Queen herself was slowly losing sense of the world, not even be able to tell herself a part from her enemies. The king of Dreamlands heart was weighed down by the pain of just understanding what happened to the once kind Queen.

Yet the pain that struck the flower down the most was that of the Queen loyal Retainer. His heart was as fractured as the Queen's mind. He cared so deeply for a Queen that could not even recognize him, watching the battle with a deep sense of despair.

The Flower felt pain tear at it, could this person not see what was only a former shell of his queen? That monster did not deserve the loyalty he gave to her, she was just a lifeless husk of herself gone to the madness that consumed her.

The Flower once again paused, wondering just why it cared so much for what was happening up above it. Why could such a simple flower as itself feel, think even understand what was going on so far above it?

The little flower was losing itself to the questions upon questions of it's situation wondering what did all of this mean? The flower tried to force itself to think different thoughts to get away from the ideas of its own existence, yet try as it might the Flower was slipping into its own personal insanity.

" _My Queen, I..._."

The words echoed down to the Flower and the spark of fury that traveled through the flower snapped it out of its previous thoughts. How could he still care about her? After all the atrocities she committed not just to the world but to him? That Queen hurt him and he still bothered to care about her and her well being? The Flower hated them both, it hated the Queen and, and… What where their names? The flower thought and thought trying to recall the two names. Why could it recall the names of the Hero Kirby and of Dedede the King of Dreamland that partook in battle but not of the Queen or of her Retainer?

" _No, Sectonia, I'm sorry I couldn't do more to save you."_

And with those final words spoken the Retainer watched the fight between Kirby and the Queen dwindle, the only comfort coming from the King watching the battle next to him. The simple flower further felt its heart shatter at the retainer simple apology.

" _Sectonia..."_ the flower thought" _If that that is the Queen… just what am I then?"_

The Flower tried to control it's thoughts that wandered so close to that dangerous edge of insanity. Yet the Flower knew these thoughts were the reason of true existence, after why could such a simple flower think, if was really was a just a simple flower.

As the Flower struck upon such thoughts that it realized it could not, was not, such a simple flower, but one that stemmed from the great Dreamstalk itself. The flower was connected to Queen as the Queen was connected to the Dreamstalk, yet the Flower knew this wasn't true as it should be. The Flower could tell is was different from the Queen above, like they where two parts of a fractured being.

An as the Flower was thinking it's thoughts about its origins and its relation to the Queen above, the battle was drawing closer to the end. One final thought came down from the Queen above to the little Flower. One that made the little Flower realize with a shock, that it's life was going to be ending very, very soon.

" _No, No, NO!"_ The Flower thought with a newfound urgency " _I want to find them! The person, the voice that was trying to save..."_

The last thought was interrupted as the Flowers attention was forcibly dragged as the Queen prepared what she thought was going to be the final blow in the battle against the Hero of Dreamland. The Flower could tell that this attack would not work, for when did a villain ever triumph over a hero?

With those thoughts as a life line the Flower knew it had to act quickly, if its short thought plan even had a chance of working. Gathering as much of the power the little Flower could reach, from the Dreamstalk, to Dreamland, to the Miracle fruits that the Dreamstalk grew, and even of the Queen herself. From memories to magic the little flower gathered what it could, yet it was still not enough. The Flower could feel the Queens final breath draw begin to close. The Flowers dark blue petals began to glow from the power it was collecting, knowing it's time was short before it's own death.

Still the Flowers last minute spell was not complete, knowing that it had seconds to complete its spell before all hope was lost. The Flower could feel it petals weighted down with the power they were collecting, yet there was something else there to. The tears from the Retainer before? There was just a bit of something in them, possibly just enough that it could give what was needed to complete the spell. The Flower hoped that it had enough power and began to start it's spell.

So when dawn broke over the horizon in the field where there was once not such a simple pink flower, there lay a girl with horns and white hair shimmering pink in the morning dawn. Eyes opening, six hands pressed on the ground, her simple cloak moving with her allowing the girl to sit up and view her surroundings. With a slow blink the girl, glanced up towards the magnificent blue petals that fell from the sky letting them pool around her.

With a small breath she called out

"Hello?"

* * *

Thought I'd make a story about this after realizing Marx could live and nobody else had tried... Oh well...

Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you enjoyed or find any errors!


	2. Follow Your Heart

Budding in the Dawn

Chapter 1

Follow your heart

( in the wrong direction )

* * *

A young girl sat in field trying to remember what the heck is was going on.

"Hello?" she called out again impatience covering her tone.

At this point she was getting very, very frustrated. Here she was sitting in a field waiting for somebody to show and explain to her what was going on. Or she hoped somebody would show, otherwise why was she sitting in a field?

Surely she wasn't alone? Somebody had to come for her, because she was... who was she? How could anyone forget their own name, even who they where. An yet as the girl sat in place watching dawn break over the horizon, these thoughts began to bug her more and more.

" _Surely somebody must know of me begin here, right?"_ she tried to assure herself, trying to think of anything that would that would make her situation less bleak.

" _There was… The Voice!"_ she thought, remembering with almost a sense of glee " _They must know I'm here, they must becoming to get me!"_

With that thought as a comfort, she sat waiting for whoever she believed was coming, watching the sun rise and paint the sky in pink and purple hues. Taking note of the shape of the clouds as they passed her by in the sky trying to keep finding ways to pass the time. An as she sat several things about her environment struck her as odd.

Nearly every direction she look there was damage. One area had large chunks dirt upturned, another had chunks of what look like a platform and chunks of concrete impaled in the ground, as though they fell from a great height. Even off in the distance she could make out some strange, green plant stretching off into the sky it's top hidden from view by the clouds.

The second spotted it she actively had to fight the urge to just get up and walk towards the giant plant ascending into the sky. Why did she have such a strong urge to walk to the plant that was ascending into the sky? She could feel that plant was important, both to her and the to world, and yet she could not remember why.

And as she kept trying to remember why the plant was so important, she could feel her head begin to ache. Some part of her screamed to change her mind like it was in danger, to think about anything other than the stupid plant. Yet it swirled in her thoughts like a dark abyss, consuming her thoughts like a dark cloud.

That plant was…the _Dreamstalk_ , one of the most important plants in the universe. It was connected to something, and was _she_ connected to that something. Yet what that something was continued to escape her. The more and more she thought about the more her head began to ache. She need to think about something else and yet…

Suddenly something in moved in the corner of her eye and with a turn of her head she saw something right out of a picture book. There was a little butterfly sitting on a blue flower even smaller than it. And as the girl continued to stare at the butterfly her head began to fill with new questions all regarding this tiny butterfly.

"Hello, are you the one calling for me?" she paused for a moment listening to the sound of her voice, "I suppose not, after all you are just a butterfly."

Once again she paused looking up into the sky, watching the sun rise high into the blue sky.

"I've been here for a while already. I'm starting to wonder if they're actually coming," she said once again speaking to the butterfly.

"I'm waiting for somebody to show up" She said, giving the butterfly some context to her situation.

"I know your not going to respond, but it's nice having somebody to talk to, ya know?" she gave a quick glance making sure it was still there.

"My name is…." the girl gave pause, struggling to think of what her name knew she had one, after all everybody has a name. And the voice had called her something, and that was her name. So she sat trying to think of the name that belonged to her, staring at the sun as it rose into the sky.

Suddenly she came up with a great idea, a little game to play to both pass time and help pick out a new name if she couldn't remember her old one.

"Maybe you could help me pick one out little butterfly. Just give me a flap of the wings if it doesn't fit alright? She looked at the butterfly for some sort of response, taking the fact that it hadn't flown away as a yes.

"Serena, maybe?" She threw out right away watching for the butterfly's response. A quick flap of butterfly wings gave her an answer

"No I wasn't too fond of that one myself." The Girl paused giving herself another few minutes to come up with another name.

"Susie then?" She tried though another few quick flaps of wings gave her the same answer.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that ones already in use anyways" she replied with a grumble.

There she sat head in her hands beyond frustrated. She could not remember her own name. An everyone she had come up with was shot down with just a few seconds. She was about to give up, after all did she _really_ need a name, when one last name came to her.

"What about _Sectonia_?" she tried out, feeling a sudden flash of pain in her head at saying the name out loud. Just as suddenly as the pain was there, it was gone. The girl wonder what it meant until she realized something very important. She knew her name.

"My name is Sectonia. _Sectonia_! I really like it, Thank you for playing my game with me butterfly" Sectonia said with joy. With a small nod at the butterfly, Sectonia proceeded to turn her head and continue to scan the horizon for movement.

So there sat Sectonia, a girl with horns, six hands resting on the ground, wrapped in a green cloak shifting in the wind, waiting for somebody to come tell her who she was and why she was here. Yet as she sat her thoughts once again began to wander to the mystery surrounding her life.

Was somebody really coming for her, or had she just made up the voice in a desperate attempt for something to help her understand the situation? As the sun kept climbing higher into the sky Sectonia was starting to believe the latter. She gave a long glance towards the Dreamstalk feeling that itch to walk towards it.

"What do you think Butterfly? Should I go and look for the voice, or stay here and wait?"

Sectonia gave a sigh, here she was asking a _butterfly_ for she could bounce ideas off it, but she doubted it would be much help with this problem. Sectonia was frustrated and bored, how long could she just sit here? Maybe she should go and just _look_ for that supposed voice herself.

"Ugh! I can't just walk off… what I need is a sign! A sign of where I'm supposed to go!" Sectonia let out another large sigh, laying down on the grass watching the clouds roll by looking for a magical sign to do something.

After watching the clouds clear the sky Sectonia sat up turning her head towards the Dreamstalk with a strong sense of the clouds now gone she could she the large pink flowers blooming all over the part of her thought of her that they were blue, but quickly shrugging off the idea she stood up and took her first steps towards the Dreamstalk. The wind picked blowing her hair and rustling her cloak giving her…

...A face full blue petals.

"Pfft! That was a bit weird, eh butterfly?" Sectonia glanced back at the butterfly expecting it to be one the flower. She nearly jumped when instead it was fluttering everso calmly in front of her face. Then it just turned around a flew off into the woods.

"Well goodbye then…"Sectonia said, not quite sure what to make of whatever just happened.

Turning around to face the Dreamstalk once again, Sectonia took another step towards it. Only to once again to get a face full of crisp blue petals.

"What kind a sign is this? If I'm not supposed to go there, What am I supposed to do?" Sectonia yelled, venting her frustration to the heavens above. She closed her eyes letting the sun warm her skin, taking a deep calming breath. Opening her eyes, she nearly jumped out her skin again when her the butterfly was once in front of her face.

"Heh, are you supposed to be my sign?" She asked, voice tired with exasperation.

Instead of providing anything close to an answer, it once again began a fluttering path towards the forest. Though as she watched, the butterfly gave pause and fluttered in place.

Sectonia could feel the stare of the small insect on her and shivered. And yet it was so obviously waiting for her, it's orange wings beat with a great sense of patience. So with a cautious step, Sectonia began her walk towards not only the butterfly, but towards whatever adventure lay ahead of her.

* * *

Yet had her eyes stayed on the Dreamstalk even for a second she would seen the, six fairies and being just like her descend from the Dreamstalk. Two of the fairies had gently set the pink orb down on the ground, while the rest carefully placed a small house some ways behind him.

The Not-Sectonia had not so gently dropped its own charge on the ground, with a sigh of relief to be free of the heavyweight. With a few final goodbyes, the group parted the fairies and Not-Sectonia taking off into the sky.

An yet Not-Sectonia gave one last look at the Dreamstalk, a few tears streaming down his face, before turning back and following the Fairies back to their Kingdom.

* * *

Tada! That is the first proper chapter to this story!

Thing to happen Latter include getting some bad directions, appeasing old beings, breaking flowers pots and dealing with hyperactive children, all not nesscalicy in that order.

Sorry about the lateness of this hopefully I can find a better posting schedule.

See yall next time.


End file.
